


A Dance With Ice and Fire

by daenerys_and_jon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lineage revealed, More tags to be added later lolololo, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerys_and_jon/pseuds/daenerys_and_jon
Summary: Happens after 7x07. Jon and Daenerys head to Winterfell and many things get revealed as they are there(I'm not good at summaries sorry).





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonerys chapter long fanfic that i have written in a super long time so please forgive me if it's shit. I just am so eager for season 8 to come out so I'm just gonna write what I think is gonna possibly happen! 
> 
> Also, this is a short ass chapter cuz I'm still testing the waters, since I usually do one shots, but whatever. 
> 
> So ENJOY!

She was on the edge of the ship, looking upon the horizon, seeing White Harbor closer in view as they got closer and closer. Anxiety and nervousness stirred in her stomach. She has never felt like this in a very long time, or ever for that fact. She was going to see where Jon grew up, his home, and the people who were loyal to him. She was afraid they would hurt him or betray him, knowing that he bent the knee to her. Sometimes she wished he hadn't done that, even when she pursued him into doing so many times before. But after that encounter with him, in the ship heading back to Dragonstone, it made her think. He was her equal. And he could never be anything less than that. She didn't just want to fight alongside him, she wanted to be with him, love him. She heard footsteps walking towards her and she knew who it was.

"Your Gra-- Dany." he corrected himself before she did. She didn't like the formality that Jon would call her, it didn't sound right in her ears. Dany turned around and smiled, sadly. He noticed that, he knew why.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry painted on his broody face.

"Well, I'm- I'm a bit nervous. What if-" she cut herself off, sighing and turning back towards that sea. Jon stepped closer and put a firm hand on her waist and looked at her.

"You're nervous of what they'll think about you?" he shook his head, making her back look at him.

"Yes, what if they rebel against you? As you said, they won't accept a southern ruler with the Targaryen name." she frowned, her cyan eyes burning with sorrow, looking into his brown irises.

"I told you, they'll come see you for what you are. They'll see your good heart, your good ambitions to make this realm a better place. That you're nothing like your father, no madness runs through you." he smiled, taking her face in his hand and caressing her cheek. "And you're safe with me, I promise that."

"I hope they do. And thank you." she closed her eyes and felt herself melt in his hands. He kissed her, with passion, with love, that Daenerys has felt when he was in bed with her. She yearned for his love, and he yearned for hers. She felt the nervousness ebb away in that moment. She knew she was safe with him.

He is mine and I am his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 comes out on Friday!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany are welcomed into Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Longer than the first one, but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Daenerys takes a deep breath as she hears horns being blown, telling all of Winterfell that the King In The North is back home. We're here, she gulped. She was nervous again, almost afraid, like when she was first presented to Khal Drogo, naive and terrified. What would the Northern Lords think of her? Would they kill her? Harm her? No. She remembered the words he said, "You are safe with me, I promise that." and all those thoughts effortlessly fled her mind.

They finally entered through the gates, Jon on his horse and Dany in a carriage with Missandei. 

"The King In The North is back!!" men yelled from all parts of the castle as a big crowd gathered. Jon smiled and got off him horse. 

Sansa stood with a big smile as Bran and Arya were beside her. Before Jon could even get to them, Arya ran to him, jumping in his arms, hugging her older brother. 

"It's been a long time, Arya." Jon said, cheerfully, tears welling up in his eyes. He let go of Arya, placing her back on the ground. 

"I've missed you a damn lot, brother." she smiled more than she ever has in years. Jon knew she wasn't that little girl he knew years ago, she was a warrior grown. 

"I've missed you too." he looked at her and scuffed her hair, like when he used to back when they were young. He noticed she still had needle with her. "You still have Needle with you, eh?" he grinned. 

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't had it, Jon." she unsheathed Needle and handed it to him. "He's been through a lot, like we all have, but still good as the day you gave him to me." He smiled, holding it carefully, remembering the first time her gave her that sword, the day he had to leave for the Wall. Handing it back to her, they walked over to Sansa and Bran. 

"Sansa, you make a great Lady Of Winterfell. I don't think I could lead better." he smiled genuinely, looking around that the progress that has happened over the months he's been gone. 

"Its nothing really, Jon. Thank you for trusting me with our home." she smiled as he walked closer to hug him. Jon then walked over to Bran, where he sat a chair with wheels. 

"Bran, it's been a dammed long time since I've seen you. I've missed you. You've grown." he grinned as he bent over and hugged him, as Bran, half heartedly hugged him back. 

"I've missed you too, Jon." Bran looked at him with emotionless eyes, which had Jon very confused. "I'm sorry for what happened with you at the Wall, when they stabbed you." Jon looked at him with complete disbelief and shock. 

"How do you--" before he could finish, Sansa butted in. 

"He's the three eyed raven now, Jon. He's a green seer. And a warg." she said, with a sad smile, knowing that Bran will never be the Bran he was when he was a child. 

"Ah, I see." Jon nodded as he saw a figure running towards them. He squinted and noticed it was his best friend, Samwell. 

"Jon!!" Sam yelled as he ran, making Jon laugh. Sam stopped in front of him, out of breath, making Jon laugh even more. He walked closer to him and hugged him. 

"I've missed you, Sam. It's been a damn century since I've seen you." Jon grinned. 

"I missed you too, Jon." Sam smiled back, trying to hold the excitement, knowing that his best friend was back. "Bran and I have things to tell you though." Jon turned his head in confusion. 

"Well, can it wait till later? I have to introduce the Queen first." Jon asked. 

"Yes, I believe it can." Sam suddenly felt guilt and nervousness running through him as the images of Jon reacting to the truth of his life. Would he be sad, angry, happy? He didn't know. 

Jon walked over to the carriage and opened the door. Daenerys walked out in the cold. People gasped, people whispered, and people looked at her in awe as she walked beside Jon. She couldn't be mistakened as anyone else, with the long silver locks she withheld and the violet eyes of her Valyrian ancestors. She was weary and anxious as she looked around, they all dispised her, she knew that.

'That's the Mad King's daughter, she probably as mad as him.' and 'Why did the King bring her here? She'll burn us all alive.' were what the people were yelling and whispering. It hurt her a lot. She was nothing like her father, really quite the opposite. She hated being compared to him, it was horrible, maddening, but she kept her cool and just kept walking. 

"This is Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. She is here to help us with the coming war." Jon looked around at the crowd as he spoke. They walked up to the Stark children and greeted them. Daenerys saw two girls, one's hair kissed by fire, and the other, brown like Jon's and much shorter in high than the first. They must be Sansa and Arya Stark, she thought. She also saw a boy in a chair with wheels. He must be Bran, she assumed. Jon told stories about each of them. How Sansa absolutely hated him because of her mother, how he and Arya would be out in the courtyard, shooting arrows, and how he and Bran would climb the trees of Winterfell. She smiled at the happy memories Jon would talk about. 

"Your Grace." Sansa smiled and bowed before the Queen. Arya curtsied like the warrior she was and Bran nodded to her. 

"You must be Sansa Stark. Very nice to meet you, my lady." Daenerys smiled, curtsying herself. "And you must be Arya Stark." she smiled. 

"Im glad you are here to help with the war to come, Your Grace." Sansa replied. 

"I've come to save the people and this realm." she smiled. 

"I see why Jon likes you." Arya smirked as she looks at Jon, who glared at her, his cheeks reddening. "But I still don't trust you." Dany smiled as she looked at Jon, his cheek were red and he looked Arya dead in the eye. Arya laughed and Jon sighed. It was funny to see Jon get all flustered, it entertained Dany a lot. 

Daenerys then turned to the boy in the chair. "Brandon Stark. Lord of Winterfell?" she asked and grinned, reaching out her hand to shake his. 

"Not a Lord, Your Grace." he looked at her with those same emotionless eyes and shook her hand back. She felt uncomfortable so she just nodded and smiled. 

"Well, we best get going. Sansa arrange all the Northern Lords to the main hall. I have an announcement to make." Jon looked at Dany as he said that last word. She knew what that meant and she didn't like that idea.

"Jon, I don't think it's a good time to tell them about swearing fealty to the Queen." Sansa quipped quietly as she walked closer to Jon. She already knew of Jon bending the knee to her and she did not think it was a good idea. "You know they swore fealty to you, not to Queen Daenerys. Jon, they will turn against you." 

"If they chose me, they will choose who I choose to believe and follow. And I chose the Queen." Jon stated, truth in his eyes. He looked at Daenerys with a soft smile, which she returned back to him. Sansa knew that this wasn't just a military alliance. It was something more. Way more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Ik I need to work on it more, still pretty rough since I haven't posted in a damn long time but whatever! If ya'll want more chapters, just leave kudos and comments!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER OUT ON FRIDAY!! Still working on chapter 3 and 4 so please be patient!❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Targaryen's cannot be trusted, but you don't know her."
> 
> Jon tells the northern Lord's of his alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this chapter is kind of shit so I might reupload and fix it up a little bit but here it is! I hope ya'll like it AH

Jon walked into the main hall with Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Davos. All the Northern lords were gathered and looked towards him as he walked to his seat. They unsheathed their swords, lifting them to the sky, yelling "King In The North! King In The North! King In The North!" 

Jon lifted his hands to calm his people.   
"My Lords, the war to come is close, the Night King is coming with the army of the dead and there are thousands of them. I have allied with Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and she is very willing to help us with keep the people and the realm safe. " The hall was quiet as he announced that. Daenerys walked in slowly as she entered with Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, and a couple of Dothraki. The Northern Lord's looked at her with disgust, some looked in awe, and many were astonished, most of them have never seen a Targaryen.

"Targaryens cannot be trusted!" Lord Glover stood up and yelled, as she sat beside Jon. 

"Her father is the Mad King, Your Grace. She can burn us alive with her dragons whenever she pleases!" another lord yelled, as more men started arguing and yelling profanities. Jon was about to shush them, but Daenerys stood up. 

"My Lords, I'm sorry for what my father has done in the past. What he has done to this realm is something that could not be forgotten, for it has scarred its history. But I ask of you all to not blame a daughter of her father's sins, for I have not even met the man myself." she said, strong and queenly, she's gotten very good at it.

"How do we know you won't scorch us all after the war?" another lord snarked at her. 

"Because I mean to keep you all safe. That it the reason why I am here." Dany was getting frustrated but she stayed as queenly possible. Jon stood up with her. 

"I have bent the knee to Daenerys, so you all have no right to disrespect her, My Lord's." Jon said as Daenerys looked at him in utter shock. You idiot, I'm saving you from telling them you bent the knee, you idiot, she thought. The Lords looked at him in disbelief. 

"We do not accept a southern ruler, Your Grace, you are our King." a Lord yelled. 

"She cannot be trusted! She is cruel! She is mad! " 

"My Lords, with all do respect, you have no proof of that, nor do you know what good she has done. When me and a few men went over the wall to retrieve a Wight to show Cersei that the threat is real, Queen Daenerys went to save us when things were going wrong. She risked her and her dragons lives to save idiot men on a suicide mission. She could've not done anything if she pleased and just left us to die, but no. She came to our aid, one of her dragons dying in the process to save me, your King, and his men." Jon looked at her as he said his speech. She was shocked and lovestruck as he said all of it. "She has a good heart, a good ambition for the future, and she is only protecting innocent people from the monsters of this world, which I want to do also. So, with that said, you will all respect her as your Queen." 

The room was quiet. Dany was in utter shock still as he looked around the hall. Lady Lyanna stood up. 

"Yes, all you say that Targaryens cannot be trusted, but you all do not know her. You all have no damn right to call her cruel or untrustworthy. If our King puts his trust in her, then I will too. I follow our King because he knows what's best, for the realm and the people. He wouldn't just go trusting anyone, unless he knows it would be a good choice." Lyanna spoke, as she captivated all the other Lord's into sense, all of them whispering and agreeing to what she had just said. She was just a girl of 10, but she already was fierce and smart. Daenerys smiled at her and Lyanna nodded back. 

"Thank you, my Lady." Daenerys smiled and Lyanna nodded. 

"My Lords, if we are to fight the white walkers, we have to work together. And we have to trust in eachother. This war is between the living and the dead. We are all on one side." Jon announced. The hall was quiet again, but soon enough people started yelling and cheering again. 

"King In The North! KING IN THE NORTH!" They all yelled, agreeing with him. Daenerys smiled as she he grasped her hand, proud. Sansa looked over at them, noticing their hands. It's definitely more than an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up sometime next week!! School has just been so stressful so bare with me when I upload late 


End file.
